The participation of the University of Pennsylvania in the ECOG represents a combined group effort among many institutions aimed at improving the total care of cancer patients. The major activity of this group is directed towards studies of new chemotherapy agents alone or in combination and frequently in combination with surgery or radiation therapy. The Hematology-Oncology Section provides the focal point for these activities at the U. of P. It is joined in its effort by members of the Departments of Radiation Therapy, Surgery and Pathology. Participants in ECOG at the University of Pennsylvania carry out pilot studies of cancer therapy for subsequent large scale testing by the ECOG. Certain inpatient studies are carried out in the Oncology Study Unit of the Hospital of the University of Pennsylvania. An emphasis is placed on combined modality studies and the study of adjuvant therapy. This interdisciplinary approach to cancer therapy is consistent with the overall goals of the University of Pennsylvania Cancer Center, of which this ECOG activity is a part.